Die besten Ferien seines Lebens
by Ashryle
Summary: Harry hat seine ersten Ferien nach dem Tod von Sirius nur so vor sich in vegetiert, aber dann werden seine Ferien auf magische Weise auffordemann gebrachtoder liegt es daran das er sich verliebt hat?Chap 5 up
1. Die Reise beginnt

Die besten Ferien seines Lebens  
  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte gehören der einfach genialen J.K. Rowling, die Story gehört aber allein meiner Phantasie. Die Geschichte spielt kurz nachdem Ende des 5. Buches.  
  
3:00 Uhr zeigte Harrys Wecker, seit Stunden lag er jetzt schon da und dachte über das nach was ihm in letzter Zeit geschen war. Wieso war er so leichtsinnig gewesen und ist auf Voldemortstrick reingefallen? Warum ist er gleich losgerannt ohne richtig zu überlegen? Warum hat er bloß den Spiegel vergessen den Sirius ihm geschenkt hatte? Seinetwegen ist Sirius gestorben. Seinetwegen wären auch fast seine Freunde gestorben!!! Und dann auch noch diese Prophezeiung! Er, solle Voldemort töten.....oder Harry würde von ihm getötet. Wie soll ein sechzenjähriger Junge mit so viel auf einmal fertig werden?!! Ausgerechnet jetzt ist die Zeit in der Pubertät in der sich leider die schlimmsten Dinge passieren(und ich meine nicht die Pickel ;P). Er hatte sich wieder verliebt. Er wusste nicht warum oder wieso, aber er hatte sich in Hermine verliebt, dabei war das jetzt das letzte was er gebrauchen könnte. Was wenn Voldemort heraus fand das er sich in Hermine verliebt hatte und auch sie später gefangen nehme, foltert und umbringt? Harry könnte es nicht errtragen wenn Hermine seinetwegen etwas zustieße, also versuchte er die Gefühle für sie zu unterdrücken und einfach so zu tun als ob nichts wäre.  
  
Am nächsten Tag kam, wie immer seit Beginn der Ferien ein Brief von den Mitgliedern des Ordens um zu ob es Harry gut geht und ob die Dursleys ihn anständig behandeln, aber dieses mal war da auch etwas anderes außer der normalen Nachricht. Eine Nachricht von Dumbledore.  
  
„Lieber Harry, Ich weiß du machst grad eine harte Zeit durch und deswegen sollst du deine Ferien nicht alleine bleiben, Fawks kommt gleich und bringt dir einen Portschlüssel."  
  
Harry lass die Botschaft noch zwei mal um auch wirklich zu begreifen was Dumbledore ihm da geschrieben hat. *Es sind kaum 2 Wochen vergangen und schon werde ich weggeholt? Was geht ist bloß los?* dachte Harry. Aber er hatte keine Zeit zum Überlegen Fawks tauchte auf einmal neben ihm im Raum auf und lies zwei Sachen fallen. Erstens eine alten Dose (der Portschlüssel) und zweitens einen Brief indem eine Erklärung für Onkel und Tante war und ein Nachricht für Harry das er noch 10 min habe um seine Sachen zusammen zu packen und dann den Portschlüssel zu greifen. Harry kramte alle Sachen so schnell er konnte zusammen und schaute noch schnell auf die Uhr um zu sehen wie viel Zeit er noch hatte. 3 Minuten blieben ihm noch. Er checkte noch mal alles ob er nichts vergessen hatte, dann schaute er wieder auf seine Armbanduhr. 10-9-8- 7-6-5-4-3-2-1. Er nahm den Portschlüssel in seine Hand, er spürte das bekannte Gefühl als ob hinter seinem Nabel ein Haken kam und ihn hinüberzog auf die andere Seite. Harry öffnete seine Augen. Er war in einem großen Haus, eine Art Anwesen oder Villa. Als er sich umschaute sah er alte Gemälde die sich miteinander unterhielten und in einer riesigen Eingangshalle hingen. *Wo bin ich bloß?* fragte sich Harry als plötzlich ein Ruf seine Grübelei unterbrach. „Harry, Harry endlich bist du da"rief Hermine. Sie sprang ihm gleich um den Hals und umarmte ohne das Harry auch nur reagieren konnte. Er war verdutzt und erschreckt zu gleich und es dauerte erstmal eine weile bis er ein paar Worte raus kriegte. „Herm-was, was ist hier los? Warum-Weshalb....."Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Ihre nähe lies sein Herz fast aus der Brust springen. Er konnte ihren Atem auf seinem Nacken spüren und spürte ihren Herzschlag an seinen Körper hämmern. Harry drehte sich alles, es war wie ein Traum der war geworden war. Die Umarmung kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor und er füllte sich zum erstmal seit einer langen Zeit glücklich. Gerade als er versuchte die Arme um Hermine zu herum zu legen hörte er eine neue Stimme aus einer großen Bogentür. Es war Ron der mit Ginny von draußen herein kam:„Hey Kumpel, wie geht's? Seit wann biste hie....huh?"Was macht ihr den da?. Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf das Hermine Harry um den Hals hing und das Harry seine Arme fast um sie gelegt hatte. „Ron!,sagte Hermine strahlend, „ Schau doch, Harry ist schon einen Tag früher gekommen."„Das seh ich auch", sagte Ron dumpf, „ meinste ich blind oder was?"Hermine und Ron waren schon kurz davor sich zu streiten, als Ginny durch die offene Tür kam und Harry begrüsste. „Hallo Harry wie geht es dir? Schön das du endlich hier bist.", sagte sie. „Oh danke mir geht's gut.", sagte Harry der langsam seine Sprache wieder fand, „ wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"Das war die Frage die ihm nicht aus dem Kopf ging. *Wo war er hier? Was war das für ein komischer Ort? Und warum er hier allein mit Ron, Ginny und Hermine?*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hi ich bins mal wieder. Danke für die Review von Miss Shirley-Blythe war Happy das dir meine Story gefällt. Ich habe jetzt ein bissl die Story weiter gestirckt und schon mal den Grundstein für viele Fragen gelegt *g* Ich versuche den 2 Chapter so schnell wie möglich fertig zu schreiben und hochzuladen. An dieser Stelle aber nochmals der kleine Review button is direkt in eurem sichtfeld. Tut mir einen gefallen nehmt eure Maus, klickt drauf und schriebt wie ihr die Story fandet.(gut oder schlecht-is egal ich muss nur wissen was zu ändern ist. 


	2. Die Ankunft

*Oder war er gar nicht allein? Würden jeden Moment die Ordensmitglieder herein kommen? Mrs Weasley die ihn gleich umarmen kommen würde oder Remus Lupin und Nimphadora Tonks die ihm erzählten das dies hier das neue Hauptquartier des Ordens sei? Doch da meldete sich Hermine zu Wort und beantwortete seine Frage. Harry, wir sind hier in Dumbledores Haus. Nun ja, es ist nicht so das er hier noch richtig wohnt. Weißt du er ist nur noch manchmal hier. In den Sommerferien zum entspannen oder so." Harry sah von Hermine zu Ron und von Ron zu Ginny und sagte dann „ Dumb....Haus??? Harry war vollkommen perplex. Dies war Dumbledores Haus??? Harry hätte sich nie träumen lassen das Dumbldore noch ein anderes Zuhause hätte außer Hogwarts.  
  
„Überrascht?", sagte Ron grinsend, „tja das hätte keiner von uns gedacht, aber es stimmt schau dich nur um alle Bilder hier sind Portraits von Dumbledores Familie." Als Ron das gesagt drehte Harry sich um und schaute sich zum ersten mal die Bilder genau an. Auf jedem Bild sah er etwas was ihn an Dumbledore erinnerte. Auf dem einem Bild in der Mitte sah er eine Frau die bestimmt Dumbledors blaue Augen hatte und der Mann im Bild neben ihr die gleiche Hakennase hatte. „Naja jedenfalls", unterbrach Ginny Harry der seinen Blick von den Bildern abwandte und sich wieder zu seinen Freunden drehte, „..jedenfalls Dumbledore hat dieses Jahr keine Zeit es zu benutzen, da er ja jetzt viel mit dem Ministerium und dem Orden zu arbeiten hat und wir können nicht mehr zum Grimmauldplatz, weil da jetzt die Leute vom Ministerium sind und geheime Dinge und Informationen da bunkern." „Und deshalb hat uns Dumbledore hierher geschickt?", fragte Harry ,"Warum hat er uns nicht zum Fuchsbau gelassen?" „Weil du im Fuchsbau nicht sicher bist, Harry", sagte Ron, „jeder kennt unsere Familie in der Zaubererwelt und ich wette Vol-,Voldmort(um diesen Namen auszusprechen nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen) würde bestimmt sofort wissen, wenn du bei uns ankommen würdest." „Und warum sollte uns hier keiner finden?", fragte Harry. „Ganz einfach", sagte Hermine strahlend, „dieses Haus hier ist fast genau so geschützt wie Hogwarts. Es sind die selben Zauber über das Haus gelegt das man nicht apparieren und disapparieren kann und es ist unortbar." „Außerdem,"meldete sich Ginny, „was glaubst wie viele Leute wissen das Dumbledore noch ein Haus hat?"  
  
„Und das beste ist", sagte Ron, „rat mal keiner außer uns ist hier. Wir haben die ganzen Sommerferien nur für uns." Das steigerte Harrys Laune beträchtlich. *Wow 6 Wochen nur mit Ron, Ginny und Hermine in einer richtigen Villa.* „Komm mit Harry ich zeig dir wo wir unsere Zimmer sind, sagte Ron zu ihm, nahm sich einen Koffer von Harry und ging eine Treppe hoch die am linken Ende der Halle war. Als Harry und Ron den 1 Stock erricht hatten klappte Harry erstmal die Kinnlade runter. Der Gang war so gewaltig, so riesig das Bestimmt der ganze Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum reingepasst hätte. Sie gingen den Gang ein Stück runter und blieben vor der 3 Tür links stehen. Ron öffnete die Tür und Harry fand sich in einem riesigen Zimmer wieder, der hell erleuchtet war. In dem Raum standen zwei Himmelbetten und das Licht kam durch einen riesiges Fenster das den Weg zu einem Balkon der ihnen einen Blick über das ganze Grundstück zeigte. „Hier könnte man super Quidditch spielen oder nicht?"fragte Harry Ron. „Au ja du und Ginny könntet mit mir trainieren, weißt du sie hat jetzt ihren eigenen Besen.",sagte Ron und grinste, „ und rat mal was für einen. Einen Nimbus 2000!!! Er ist zwar Second Hand gekauft aber er fliegt immer noch tadelos."  
  
Harry freute sich für Ginny das sie einen guten Besen bekommen hatte und er erinnerte sich wie er zum ersten mal mit seinem Nimbus geflogen ist. Sie hatten eine menge Spaß beim Qudditchtraining. Hermine hatte Tennisbälle und Fußbälle verhext sodass sie mit ihnen spielen könnten und Harry musste sagen das Ginny wirklich begabt war als Jägerin.  
  
Später am Abend gingen sie rein ins Haus um zu Abend zu essen. Als sie zur Küche kamen fragte sich Harry zum ersten mal wer das Abendessen wohl machen würde. Sie oder ein Hauself? Er schaute sich um, um vielleicht einen Hauself wie Dobby zu erblicken, aber es gab wohl keinen Hauselfen im gesamten Anwesen. Es dauerte eine weile bis mit dem Essen zubereiten fertig waren (Hermine wusste überhaupt nicht was sie tat, wenn Harry ihr nicht geholfen hätte) Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren und nach dem 10 Butterbier auf einer großen Couch am Feuer saßen kam Ginny doch die großartige Idee Flaschen drehen zu spielen. Harry war erst gar nicht dafür da ihm dieses Spiel nicht besonders gefiel, aber nach dem Hermine, Ron und Ginny in anflehten stimmte er wieder willig zu.  
  
Ginny holte schnell ein leere Butterbier Flasche die vier setzen sich in einem Kreis um sie herum auf den Teppich und Ginny drehte die Flasche.  
  
*Nicht auf mich zeigen, nicht auf mich. Jetzt komm schon du blöde Flasche dreh dich weiter!* waren Harrys Gedanken. Irgendwie war das Schicksal auf Harrys Seite und die Flasche hörte sich kurz nach ihm auf zu drehen und zeigte auf Ron. *Puh, das war vielleicht knapp* dachte Harry. „So...", sagte Ginny mit einem diebischen grinsen auf dem Gesicht, „Bruderherz dann sag mal was möchtest du machen? Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" „Wahrheit", stammelte Ron und Ginny und Hermine steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen und fingen an zu gickeln und zu kicksen. Ron sah zu Harry herüber und Harry flüsterte zu ihm(aber nicht ohne ein grinsen zu unterdrücken): „Jetzt sitzt du voll in der Patsche, alter." Ron warf ihm einen bösen blick und Hermine und Ginny drehten sich wieder zu den beiden und Ginny fragte Ron: „Welches Gryffindor Mädchen findest du am attraktivsten?" Die Frage traf Ron wie ein Schlag in die Magenkuhle. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin und schaute die beiden Mädchen sehr böse an, die ließen sich aber nicht beeindrucken und Hermine sagte jetzt: „Komm schon Ron jetzt sag schon wer es ist, wir lachen auch nicht ganz ehrlich." Erst stammelte Ron nur so vor sich hin dann hörte man ihn leise "Parvati" sagen hören. Ginny viel kugelnd vor lachen nach hinten auf den Rücken und Hermine musste sich die Hände vor den Mund halten um nicht Laut los zulachen. Nur Harry blieb ganz normal und könnte sich zu gut vorstellen wie Ron sich wohl gerade fühlte. Ron war so rot geworden das man meinen könnte das er sei in einen Farbtopf gefallen. Langsam fingen Ginny und Hermine sich wieder an zu beruhigen und Ron nahm die Flasche und drehte sie so schnell das sie fast vom Boden abgehoben wäre. *Oh,oh bitte nicht* dachte sich Harry gerade, aber diesmal hatte er kein Glück die Flasche blieb genau auf ihn gezeigt stehen. „Hm...also Harry", fragte Hermine mit einer Zuckersüßen Stimme,"Wahrheit oder Pflicht" *Oh Nein, was soll ich bloß machen? Ich kann auf keinen Fall Wahrheit nehmen was wenn sie mich fragen wenn ich Liebe? Was sollte ich sagen? Sollte ich sagen „Ich bin voll in dich verknallt Hermine kann dir aber meine Gefühle nicht zeigen weil dich sonst Lord Voldemort töten könnte?" Das hörte sich sogar schon in seinen Gedanken beschissen an und so sagt er ein paar Sekunden später „Pflicht!"  
  
So dass wars jetzt erstmal mit der Story. Ich hoffe der zweite Teil kommt genauso gut rüber wie der erste Teil (auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe wie der euch gefallen hat ^^) Naja ich bitte euch wie jedes Mal am Ende eines Chapters mir zu schreiben und verbesserungs Vorschläge oder niederschmetternde Kritik oder Drohungen zu schreiben das alles nur Quatsch ist den ich schreibe. 


	3. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

Also erstmal danke ich Helen, Black RoseLily und Fidi da ihr mir so nette reviews geschrieben habt. Dann wollte ich noch etwas sagen das euch vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist. Meine Chapters enden immer an „interessanten Stellen"wo's Spannend wird ;) Das hat folgenden Grund da ich selber ziemlich gerne solche Storys lese und weiß wie fies es sein kann das es bei spannenden Stellen aufhört, auch die Lust erhöht weiter zu lesen :D Also wundert euch nich wenn's bei diesem anders is. So das war jetzt aber auch genug geschwafel von mir los geht's mit dem Chapter 3. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Wahrheit oder Pflicht?  
  
Harry hatte keine Ahnung was jetzt auf ihn zukommen würde, aber Hauptsache er musste hier vor allen nicht gestehen was er für Hermine empfand. Ron und Ginny tuschelten mit zusammen gesteckten Köpfen und kicherten und als sie mit dem tuscheln aufhörten und Harry ansahen wusste er gleich das ihm übles schwanen würde.  
  
Als Ron und Ginny sich wieder auf ihre Plätze saßen sagte beide gleichzeitig : „Harry wir möchten das du Hermine küsst und zwar 1 Minute lang."Als beide fertig gesprochen hatten brach Harry der Schweiß aus. Er sollte sie küssen und zwar 1 Minute???!! Er würde Ron und Ginny umbringen wenn das hier vorbei war. Aber da schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf das Hermine da sowie so nicht mitmachen würde...*Sie würde niemals....!!...Sie lässt sich nicht von mir küssen. Gleich steht sie auf und wird Ron und Ginny zusammen pfeifen was das für eine Schnapsidee sei, Ja genau also mach dir keine Sorgen alles wird gut* Aber es kam ganz anders. Hermine wurde zwar sehr rot aber sie stand auf und ging zu Harry und setze sich genau ein paar Zentimeter neben ihn. *Nein!!!Das glaub ich nicht!Sie will.....sie-sie will das ich es tue???Ich soll sie wirklich küssen???* Ron und Ginny fingen schon an Harry auf zufordern endlich anzufangen als er sich zitternd zu Hermine hinüber beugte und sich ihren Lippen nährte. Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis er überhaupt ihre Lippen mit den seinen berührte. Doch dann plötzlich fühlten seine Lippen ihre zarte Haut und die Lippen berührten sich. Harry's Herz raste es schien sein eigenleben entwickelt zu haben, es schlug so hart und so schnell das er meinte das es ihm gleich eine Rippe brechen würde. Da sagte Ron laut „STOPP"die Minute war rum. Harry ging sofort zurück und wischte sich die Brille die von Herminesatem beschlagen war. Ron und Ginny grinsten bis über beide Ohren als sie sahen wie rot Harry geworden war.  
  
Harry war stinksauer auf Ron und Ginny, er stand auf und sagte zornig „Ich geh zu Bett!". Harry ging schnell aus dem Raum ohne auch nur einen anzusehen. Ron und Ginny wollte er nicht ansehen und Hermine konnte er nicht ansehen. Sein Herz schlug immer noch ziemlich stark und er lag noch lange wach und ignorierte Ron als er ins Zimmer kam stellte sich schlafend.  
  
Die nächsten Tage war die Stimmung noch immer ein bisschen bedrückend. Harry wollte nicht mit Hermine sprechen und Ron und Ginny hatte er immer noch nicht ganz verziehen, aber wollte nicht allen die Ferien verderben und begann am dritten Tag wieder ganz normal zu den anderen zu sein und sich nichts mehr anmerken zu lassen.  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich auch das Wetter geändert. Es war nicht mehr so ein kühler,schattiger Sommer. Die Sonne brandte auf das anwesen herunter das es fast unmöglich war sich irgendwie groß anzustrengen oder was zu erledigen wenn man nicht in einem kühlen,nassen Pool sitzen würde.  
  
Zum Glück für die Vier war auf der Rückseite des Anwesens ein riesiger Swimming-Pool ohne dessen kalten Wassers sie die Hitze bestimmt nicht ausgehalten hätten. Harry und Ron tolten im Wasser umher schwammen um die Wette um der Hitze zu entfliehen und um ein bisschen vor den Mädchen rumzuprotzen(was den beiden aber nix nutzte da sie gar nicht hinschauten).  
  
Ginny lag mit dem Bauch auf einer Liege und sonnte ihren Rücken und Hermine saß auf einer Badeliege unter einem Sonnenschirm und las wie üblich in einem Buch und trank eisgekühlten Kürbissaft mit Eiswürfeln drinnen.  
  
Harry konnte seine Augen nicht von Hermine abwenden,es war das erste mal seit Tagen das er sie bewusst wieder ansah. Sie saß da und hatte einen roten Badeanzug an der goldene Streifen am Kragen und an den Armen hatte. Er war so damit beschäftigt sie anzustarren das er nicht bemerkte das Ron sich von hinten anschlich und ihn unter Wasser drückte. Als Harry wieder nach oben kam spuckte er erstmal eine Handvollwasser, verfluchte und schaute sich um wo Ron war. Er sah das Ron schon aus dem Pool raus war und sich in einen Platz neben Ginny gesetzt hatte um sich von der Sonne trocknen zu lassen. Also kam Harry auch setzt sich aber nicht neben Ginny oder Ron sondern nahm einen Platz unter dem Sonnschirm neben Hermine ein und nahm sich ein Glas Kürbissaft. Harry tat so als würde er sich auch von der Sonne trocken lassen und schloss halb die Augen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange da war Harry wieder komplett trocken und ihm würde schnell heiß.Also ging er zum kleinen Tisch hin wo Hermine ihren Kelch mit Kürbissaft hingestellt hatte. Er schank sich gerade ein als Ron zu ihm rief das er mit Ginny rein gehen würde, da sie einen starken Sonnenbrand am Rücken hatte und ihr den Rücken mit Heilsalbe ein zuschmieren.  
  
Da war sie wieder die. „Die Situation!!!"Er war wieder mit Hermine alleine. Sie nur in einem Badeanzug und Harry in einer Badehose. Es war so als ob das Schicksal einen schlechten Scherz mit ihm trieb. Seine Herz fing wieder an schneller zu schlagen,sollte er es tun und sie auf den Kuss ansprechen? Sie sah so süß aus wie sie da saß ihr Buch las und den Kürbissaft trank, aber plötzlich fing sie an zu prusten und zu würgen. Harry sprang auf. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Was war los? Was war geschehen? Er lief hinüber zu Hermine, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte da sah er wie Hermine sich an den Hals fasste und er wusste was los war.Sie hatte einen Eiswürfel verschluckt. Sofort ging er hinter sie, schloss seine Arme um sie und presste gegen ihren Oberkörper um den Eiswürfel raus zu pressen. Er drückte noch drei weitere male und dann spuckte sie den Eiswürfel aus. „Harry...oh Harry danke...", Hermine keuchte und röte war ihr ins Gesicht gesprungen. Harry sah ihr nur noch in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen und sie starrte zurück in seine smaragd grünen Augen. Einige Sekunden war nichts zu hören ausser Harrys und Hermines Herzschlägen und dann fielen sie sich in die Arme und Harry weinte und die Tropfen fielen auf ihre Schulter. „Harry", sagte sie verdutzt, „ was ist denn los?Mir ist nichts passiert. Harry!" Aber Harry hörte ihre Worte nicht und wollte sie auch gar nicht hören. Für ein paar Sekunden dachte er, er würde auf einmal hinter Hermine ein Gestallt auftauchen sehen. Mit einem Schädel weiß wie ein Skelett und roten glühenden Augen. *Ihr ist nichts passiert es war nur ein Eiswürfel keine Panik, ER weiß nichts von ihr, von den Gefühlen zu ihr.......* Als Harry den Kopf wieder hob schaute Hermine ihm wieder direkt in die Augen und er sagte zu ihr:" Entschuldige ich weiß nicht was da über mich gekommen ist. Es—Du—Ich könnte es nicht ertragen jetzt noch einen Menschen zu verlieren den ich,.....den ich....."Er brachte die letzen Worte nicht über sich. Hermine schaute ihn jetzt nur noch an, sie war den Tränen nahe und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Bevor jedoch einer von ihnen seine Stimme wieder fand kam Ron von drinnen und meinte er habe ein bisschen was kühles zutrinken gemacht und wenn sie nicht bald kämen würde nichts mehr für sie übrig bleiben. Hermine fand als erstes die Sprache wieder und sagte „Harry wir sollten rein gehen und ohne die Sache auch nur zu erwähnen gingen sie rein.  
  
*Was würde jetzt passieren? Würde er Hermine jetzt verlieren wo er seine Gefühle für sie fast ganz offen gezeigt hatte? Würde sie noch jemals wieder mit ich reden?*  
  
So da bin ich mal wieder und halte an einer sehr schönen stelle die Geschichte an. Ihr werdet wohl sagen das ich einfach Spaß daran habe euch so aufliegen zu lassen und euch warten zu lassen aber ich muss sagen es gibt 2 Gründe warum ich jetzt anhalte- na ja eigentlich 3. Warte ich jetzt erstmal ab wie euch die Weiterentwicklung gefällt und ob ihr dann noch lesen wollt. Hab ich an diesem Chapter bis morgens um 2 gesessen weil mir auf einmal ein geistesblitz kam und ich jetzt völlig fertig bin und leider noch keine richtige Idee habe wie's weiter gehen soll und muss ich mich leider,leider,leider ein bischen um die Schule kümmern(tja wer fleißig Storys schreiben kann der kann auch lernen) ;P  
  
Wünsch euch allen Frohe Ostern und Versuche möglichst bald den 4 Chapter fertig zu kriegen. Wer möchte kann mir auch eine E-Mail schreiben oder mich per Icq ansprechen und ihm sagen obs ihm gefallen hat das hier zu lesen. Also schreibt bis die Tastatur qualmt damit ich weiß für wenn diese Story hier überhaupt schreibe.  
  
Euer „schreibsüchtiger"MadJay  
  
P.S. Ach übrigens der Button links unten ist für die Reviews. Also tut mir einen Gefallen und klickt drauf und schriebt wies euch gefallen hat. ;) 


	4. Das Bekenntnis

So...erstmal möchte ich allen Leuten danken die mir so nette reviews geschrieben und mich dadurch so doll animiert habt weiter zu schreiben. Deswegen gilt mein Danke erstmal Helen, Choooo, Fidi ,Black RoseLily, nk31, Valerie und Miss Shirley-Blythe. Vielen Dank für die vielen (und vor alle dingen positiven) Reviews. So aber nun will ich nicht länger nerven mit dem Geschwafel eines Schreibers.....  
  
*~*  
  
Das Bekenntnis  
  
Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Die nächsten Tage waren eine Qual für ihn. Er hatte noch kein Wort mit Hermine gesprochen seit dem er ihr fast alles gestanden hatte was er für sie empfand. Natürlich blieb diese Stimmung von Ginny und Ron nicht unbemerkt und nach einer Zeit begann Ron Harry zu fragen was den zwischen ihm und Hermine los sei. „Komm schon du kannst mir doch nicht sagen das ihr euch wegen nichts so anschweigt. Was ist denn passiert???"Ron fragte ihm jetzt schon seit Tagen diese Frage und er wusste immer noch keine Antwort darauf. „Es ist nichts Ron. Es gibt keinen Grund—„ „Ach hör doch mit dem Quatsch auf!!", unterbrach ihn Ron, „Da ist doch was zwischen euch beiden!" Harry konnte nicht antworten seine Kehle war ihm wie zugeschnürt. Er sah Ron an und er sah ihn das er ihn anstarrte und grinste. „Kann es sein das der „große"Harry Potter (und diesen Satz sagte er mit einem Anflug von einem Lachen) eine Aufgabe gefunden der er nicht gewachsen war?"„Was meinste denn jetzt damit?", sagte Harry rasch, sein Knoten hatte sich so plötzlich gelöst das die antwort mit einer viel zu hohen Stimme aus seinem Mund kam. „Der Junge der es geschafft hat Du-weißt-schon-wem 4 mal zu entkommen schafft es nicht einem Mädchen zu sagen das er sie liebt?", Ron sagte diesen Satz mit einem so breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das Harry schwören könnte das ein Fußball reingepasst hätte. *Ron weiß es!* dachte er sich. *Er weiß es, was soll ich jetzt tun???* Harry schaute sich verzweifelt um, aber es gab keinen Ausweg. Er musste es Ron erzählen. Ron war nicht nur sein bester Freund, er war auch sein einzigster Kumpel mit dem er je über seine Gefühle geredet hatte als er in Cho verliebt war. Warum sollte er bei Hermine eine Ausnahme machen?? „Und was nach deiner Meinung sollte ich jetzt tun?"fragte Harry. Ron war aufgrund dieses Sinneswechseln vollkommen verdutzt. „Du meinst, du...du gibst es zu?", stammelte er.  
  
Ron fing an noch breiter zu grinsen und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Hab ich's doch gewusst.", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry, „ aber jetzt erzähl erst mal was eigentlich genau los ist."  
  
Harry erzählte Ron alles. Von seinen Gefühlen, denen er sich in den Ferien klar geworden war, von seiner Angst wegen Lord Voldemort und von seiner Angst das Hermine ihn abweisen würde. „Harry?! Welches Mädchen würde dich abweisen??? Ich meine du bist berühmt, du siehst einiger maßen gut aus und hast ne menge in der Birne. Also mal ehrlich ich würde mich sehr wundern wenn sie dich ablehnen würde." Ron sah ihn mit so einer triumphierenden Miene an als ob man meinen könnte er sei zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden. Harry sah ihn an und dachte drüber nach was er grad gesagt hatte. *Gut er hatte vielleicht in einigen Punkten recht. Er war berühmt, gut und schon aber ihn hielten doch alle für einen Spinner! Einer der nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte! Aber Hermine wusste das er kein Spinner war. Sie glaubte ihm...sie wusste das er die Wahrheit sagte.* Harry wurde wärmer um Herz ihm wurde klar das Ron recht hatte mit den Sachen die er sagte. Er begann sich besser zu füllen und seine Sorgen verflogen wie die Wolken am Himmel. Harry und Ron redeten bis weit über Mitternacht über Mädchen und kamen Schluss endlich zu dem Ergebnis das sie, sie nie richtig verstehen würden. Die beiden wussten nicht das nur 20m von ihnen entfernt Ginny und Hermine ungefähr das gleiche besprachen.  
  
„Meinst du wirklich? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.", sagte Hermine zu Ginny. „Doch, natürlich was spricht den dagegen?"fragte Ginny. „Na schau mich doch mal an", sagte Hermine, „ich bin hässlich, mein struppiges Haar und meine ständige Lernerei. Er und sich in mich verlieben?",den letzen Satz sagte sie mit einer gewissen Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme. „Nun red doch nicht so einen Blödsinn Hermine. Du bist sehr hübsch, denk doch mal an den Weinachtsball von vor 2 Jahren. Wie dich alle Jungs angestarrt haben."„Das war doch nur, weil ich mit Viktor hingegangen bin", unterbrach sie Hermine, „glaubst du wirklich jemand hat mich wegen meines Aussehens angestarrt? Nein! Das war bloß wegen Viktor!"„Jetzt red dir doch nicht so einen Scheiß ein!!!",unterbrach sie nun Ginny. „Jetzt hör mal wenn Harry es wirklich ernst meint dann freu dich doch, das ist doch alles was du dir seit letzten Jahr wünschst." Das stimmte, seit sie mit Harry, Ron ,Ginny, Neveille und Luna in der Ministreriumsabteilung gekämpft hatte und Harry sie gerettet hatte, hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt. Sie hatte vorher schon das Gefühl das sie mehr für Harry empfand als nur Freundschaft. Schon seit sie die DA gegründet hatten fühlte sie immer ein komisches Gefühl wenn sie Harry nah war oder ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Zuerst dachte sie es sei Bewunderung für seinen Mut, er brach offen die Regeln und baute eine illegale Organisation auf um erneut gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, aber nach einiger Zeit wurde ihr bewusst das es nicht Bewunderung war. „Ach jetzt komm schon Hermine, das sind schließlich unsere letzen 2 Tage hier die sollten wir genießen." *Sie hat Recht. Sie hat absolut Recht. Es sind nur noch zwei Tage, die konnte sie nicht mit Trübsal blasen verbringen.* Wenn Harry die gleichen Gefühle für sie hatte dann würde sie das noch raus kriegen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
SO da bin ich wieder mal.Ich hab bei diesem Capter überhaupt keine Ahnung wie's bei euch ankommt da ich's selber nicht so gut finde aber ich muss jetzt bringen das sie ihn schon länger liebt. Damit im nächsten(und leider auch schon letzten Chapter) erst richtig zu knistern beginnt. Leider muss ich echt sagen das der 5 auch das letzte Chapter wird aber ich Versuche in doppelt so schnell und doppelt lang hinzu kriegen wie diesen hier. Wer Weiß vielleicht mach ich auch ne Fortsetzung wie's mit Harry und Hermine in Hogwarts weiter geht ( Das einzigste was ihr jetzt noch tun könnt ist ordentlich zu reviewn damit ich weiß was ihr von der Entwicklung haltet. 


	5. Geständnisse

Erstmal muss ich mich bei allen entschuldigen. Entschuldigung für den letzten Chapter das er so langweilig war, aber er musste so sein damit dieser hier die richtige Würze kriegt. Um's gleich zu sagen das hier ist der letzte Chapter von dieser Story, aber das muss nicht heißen das es nicht in Hogwarts weiter gehen könnte....(Hab schon so ne Ahnung was wie ich die Story weiter führen könnte) So aber nun ist es mal wieder Zeit für mich die Klappe zu Halten und die Story beginnen zu lassen.  
  
Geständnisse  
  
Am Vor letzen Tag kam eine Eule mit einer Botschaft, dass am Abend Mr & Mrs Weasly, die Zwillinge, Remus Lupin und Tonks vorbei kämen und bei ihnen bleiben würden und am 1 September dann zum Hogwarts-Express bringen würden.  
  
Das besserte Harrys Laune, da er jetzt eventuell die möglichkeit hätte allein mit Hermine zu sprechen ohne das Ron und Ginny oder sonst wer mit kriegen würde. Die Zwillinge würden schon für Ablenkung sorgen(Ihr Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse waren ein voller Erfolg. Ron meinte das die beiden fast ein Sack Galleonen im Monat machen) und wenn Harry sie fragen würde, würden sie ihm bestimmt die Chance geben die er bräuchte um mit Hermine zu reden.  
  
Alle im Haus waren schon in Party Laune und konnten es kaum noch abwarten bis es Abend wurde. Harry war jetzt sogar schon so mit seinem Gedanken dabei, wie er mit Hermine sprechen würde, dass er schon gar nicht mehr merke was er eigentlich tat.  
  
Erst als Ron ihn anstupste und ihn fragte was er da machte, wurde Harry erst klar das er die ganze Zeit versuchte die Serviette statt seines Toasts zu essen.  
  
Rot angelaufen legte Harry seine angeknabberte Serviette weg und konzentrierte sich ab jetzt genau auf das was er tat.  
  
„Ich denke wir sollten alle schon mal unsere Sachen zusammen packen da wir morgen wohl keine Zeit haben werden."sagte Hermine und die anderen stimmten ihr murmelnd zu.  
  
Nach dem Essen fingen alle an ihren Sachen zusammen zu packen(mehr zusammen zu suchen, man kann sich gar nicht vorstellen wo manche Sachen im laufe eines Monats hinkommen können) womit sie fast den ganzen Nachmittag beschäftigt waren.  
  
Am Ende der Aufräumerei fehlte Harry nur noch ein Buch. Es war eins seiner Lieblingsbücher, Sirius hatte es ihm letztes Weinachten geschenkt und er hing sehr daran. Er war schon kurz vor der Verzweiflung als er das Zimmer zum dritten mal absuchte und es noch immer nicht gefunden hatte, doch dann kam ihm die Erleuchtung. Das Wohnzimmer! Er hatte doch im Wohnzimmer gelesen! Sofort lief er los, erst die Treppe runter und dann in den ersten Raum links.  
  
*Wo ist es? Es müsste doch hier auf dem Tisch gelegen haben. Oder war es dahinten auf der Couch?* Harry ging um die Couch herum und er erschrack, als er Hermine da sitzen sah. Sie las in dem Buch und war dabei in ihrer üblichen Sitzposition. Die Beine in einem Schneidersitz, dicht aneinander gepresst und doch gleichzeitig vollkommen entspannt. Hermine meinte sie könnte sich so besser entspannen beim lesen.  
  
Als Harry näher trat blickte sie auf. Beide sahen sich wieder nur in die Augen. Harry wurde heiß, sein Herz schlug jetzt als hätte er grad einen Marathon gelaufen und das Buch war ihm vollkommen egal.  
  
Hermine war schon länger mit packen fertig als sie sich entschloss ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Harry hatte sie die letzten Tage nicht beachtet. *Was will er von mir?Fühlt er das gleiche für mich wie ich für ihn? Als sie im Wohnzimmer war und ihren Platz auf der Couch eingenommen hatte viel ihr etwas auf. Da lag ein Buch direkt neben ihr. Sie wunderte sich wem es wohl gehören konnte. Ihre Bücher waren schon längst alle verstaut und weggepackt. Ginny hatte keine Bücher mit gehabt und sie hatte Ron nie im Wohnzimmer lesen sehen. Das konnte nur bedeuten...oder etwa nicht..? Sie nahm das Buch in die Hände und schlug es auf.  
  
Sie sah das jemand in den Einband geschrieben hatte und erkannte Sirius Schrift. „Lieber Harry alles gute zu Weinachten. Ich hoffe dieses Buch kann dir helfen deine kleine Privatstunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu verbessern. Das Buch hat mal James gehört und ich weiß das er es von Lily geschenkt bekommen hat so ist es für dich vielleicht noch ein klein bisschen Wertvoller."  
  
Dein Tatze  
  
Sie wollte gerade umblättern als sie ein Geräusch vom anderen Ende der Couch hörte. Sie blickte auf und sah Harry.  
  
Harry fand als erster die Stimme wieder und sagte zu ihr, „Du hast mein Buch gefunden, ich dachte schon ich hätte es verloren. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel weißt du."Hermine sah in immer nur noch an.  
  
*Er sieht sie so süß aus und diese smaragd grünen Augen.....Was tu ich da? Er ist wegen des Buches hier nicht wegen dir, Hermine*, redete sich selber ein. „Darf ich mich neben dich setzen Mine?"fragte Harry, konnte aber einen leicht nervösen unter Ton nicht verbergen.  
  
*Mine?! Er hat mich Mine genannt.* Sie hasste es wenn man ihr Spitznamen gab, aber er sprach ihn so schön aus und Hermine fühlte sich immer wärmer ums Herz. Sie nickte und Harry setze sich neben sie. Erst saßen die beiden nur ein paar Augenblicke so da ohne irgendwas zu unternehmen. Harry und Hermine überlegten was sie sagen sollten. Als sie beide versuchten mit einander zu reden fingen sie gleichzeitig an zu sprechen. Sie versuchten beide diesen peinlichen Moment mit einem lachen weg zuschieben, wurden aber beide noch roter im Gesicht und schauten sich jetzt nur noch an.  
  
*Was für ein wunderschönes Gesicht sie hat* dachte Harry, *ihre Augen, ihre wunderschönen Augen.....* *Er sieht so süß aus.....und diese Augen die hinter der Brille funkeln.* Sie konnte ihr eigenes Gesicht in seinen Augen sehen und wünschte sich das der Augenblick nie vergehen würde. Hermine sammelte ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und begann pfeifend Luft zu holen. Sie brauchte eine Menge Mut um ihn den nächsten Satz zu sagen. Sie zitterte und ihre Hand legte sich auf Harrys. „Weißt du Harry es gibt da etwas was ich dir schon länger sagen wollte...", sagte sie mit heftig zitternder Stimme. Die Luft schien förmlich zu knistern vor Anspannung zwischen den beiden. „Ich weiß nicht ob du das gleiche fühlst oder auch nur jemals fühlen könntest aber wenn ich dir nicht sage was ich fühle halte ich es nicht mehr aus..." Sie zitterte nun so heftig das Harry seine zweite auf ihre legte die schon seine andere hielt. „Harry.....ich liebe dich......", atemlos schaute sie ihn an und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm.  
  
Doch bevor Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte kamen Ron und Ginny herein geplatzt und riefen, „Sie sind da!! Sie sind da!!" Auf einmal sahen die beiden erst was los war. Harry saß neben Hermine und beide waren so knall rot angelaufen wie Rons Harre.  
  
„Oh.....", sagte Ron und versuchte jetzt irgendetwas zu sagen. Doch da kam schon Mrs Weasly herein und ging direkt auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn. „Harry mein Lieber, wie waren deine Ferien? Hattet ihr eine schöne Zeit hier?" Harry nickte bloß und konnte es nicht fassen. Hermine liebte ihn und er liebte sie. Er war auf einmal so glücklich wie seit langem nicht mehr.  
  
Hermine stand auf und kämpfte stark gegen den Drang los zu weinen. Harry antwortete nicht. Er schien gar nichts mehr zu sagen oder zu beachten als sie ihm ihre gestanden hatte. „Hier ist dein Buch Harry. Vielen Dank das du es mir geliehen hast aber ich muss noch packen. Bis später"Sie gab Harry das Buch und rannte die Treppe hoch. Tränen flogen ihr beim laufen aus den Augen und als sie im Zimmer angekommen war fiel sie schluchzend aufs Bett.  
  
*Ich wusste es!!!* ,schrie sie innerlich. *Er liebt mich nicht und jetzt hasst er mich bestimmt!!! Warum?? WARUM?!! WARUM!!! WARUM hab ich's ihm gesagt! Lieber Harry nur als Freund den sie heimlich liebte, als das er nun wusste was sie fühlte und ihn wohl verabscheute!*  
  
Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er wollte ihr hinterher rennen, aber bevor er auch nur aufgestanden war kamen Lupin und Tonks auf ihn zu und umarten ihn. Sie setzten sich neben ihn und fragten ihn alle möglichen Dinge. Harry wollte bloß noch weg. Er wollte bloß nur noch zu ihr, ihr sagen was er empfand, mit ihr zusammen sein.....  
  
Nach zehn Minuten schaffte Harry es endlich sich los zureisen unter dem Vorwand er hätte noch viel zu packen. Tonks wollte zwar mit kommen und ihm helfen, aber in diesem Moment erwiesen sich Ginny und Ron als echte Blitzmerker und baten sie, ihnen doch beim Tischdecken zu helfen.  
  
Harry stürmte die Treppe hoch, er hatte nur noch einen Gedanken „Ich Liebe dich auch"zu sagen. Er kam schlitternd vor Hermines Schlafzimmer Tür zum stehen und klopfte ein paar mal stark und heftig dagegen. Nichts. Niemand rührte sich. „Hermine? Bist du da?", rief er aber er bekam immer noch keine Antwort. Panik stieg in ihm Hoch. *Warum macht sie nicht auf? Ist sie verletzt? Er rief noch mal aber jetzt mit deutlich Panik in der Stimme. „Hermine!!! Geht's dir gut??? Sag doch was?!"Harry presste das Ohr an die Wand um irgendetwas zu hören. Er könnte ein leises schluchzendes Geräusch hören. Harry stellte sich vor warum, Hermine schluchzend im Zimmer sein sollte und dann fiel es ihm wie die Schuppen von den Augen. *Sie wurde wohl gefoltert!! Es gab keinen anderen Grund!*  
  
Harry wusste nicht mehr was er tat. Adrenalin floss durch seine Adern und schalteten seinen Verstand aus. Er rannte auf die abgeschlossene Tür zu und rammte sie mit voller Wucht. Die Tür gab nach und flog aus ihren Angeln. Harry stürzte in den Raum, den Zauberstab erhoben bereit zum Kampf.  
  
Hermine sprang erschrocken vom Bett auf als sie sah das Harry die Tür aufgebrochen hatte und mit dem erhobenen Zauberstab sich hektisch im Zimmer umschaute.  
  
„Harry-was?"Sie weinte immer noch aber hörte auf zu schluchzen und schaute nur noch verwirrt Harry an.  
  
Harry drehte sich zu ihr. Sie stand nur da und weinte. Bevor er irgendetwas hätte gesagt werden können war Harry schon zu Hermine gerannt und hatte sie fest in die Arme genommen.  
  
Sie sah nur verschwommen, wie er sie in den Arm nahm. Tränen kullerten ihr Gesicht herab und sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Automatisch schloss sie ihre Arme um Harry und hielt ihn fest.  
  
„Hermine was ist geschehen?"Warum hast du nicht geantwortet? Wo ist der Mistkerl der dich hier gefoltert hat?, sagte Harry mit einem Zorn in der Stimme.  
  
„Was?", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, „Wer soll mich gefoltert haben?" „Das einzige was ich gehört haben war dein schluchzen durch die Tür"sagte Harry nun mit deutlich zitternder Stimme, „und da dachte ich ein Todesser oder ER würde dich..." Hermine verstand erst nicht was er meinte, dann begriff sie. Er dachte sie habe geweint und geschluchzt weil sie gefoltert würde. „Harry ich hab' nicht geweint weil mich jemand gefoltert hat"sagte sie nun mit leiser, zitternder Stimme. „Ich habe....wegen dir geweint." Ihre Arme drückten jetzt noch doller Harrys Brustkorb. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Wegen ihm hatte sie geweint? Warum hatte sie wegen ihm geweint?! Was hatte er ihr getan?  
  
„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn du jetzt nichts mehr zu tun haben willst Harry."Sagte sie und fing wieder an los zu weinen.  
  
„Warum sollte ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen?, fragte er sie jetzt ernst und strich ihr mit einer Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich doch, ich liebe dich mehr als alle andere in der Welt."  
  
Sofort hörte Hermine auf zu weinen. „Meinst du das ernst?"fragte sie ihn als ob er sich einen Scherz mit ihr erlauben würde. „Ich meinte noch nie etwas ernster als das was ich grad gesagt habe!"Beide sahen sich an und langsam schlossen sie die Augen und bewegten ihre Lippen aufeinender zu und küssten sich. „Harry...", wisperte Hermine „ich will nie wieder von dir getrennt sein." „Ich auch nicht."sagte Harry und beide küssten sich noch mal und hielten sich weiter in den Armen.  
  
Nach einer Zeit fragte Mrs Weasly Ron wo Harry und Hermine denn bleiben würden und wollte losgehen um nach ihnen zu sehen ob alles in Ordnung war. „Nein, du musst nicht nach den beiden gucken gehen Mum. Ich glaub die beiden müssen grad etwas klären und kommen sicherlich bald runter."Mrs Weasly protestierte blieb dann aber sitzen und fragte den restlichen Abend nicht mehr.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde kamen Harry und Hermine runter und setzten sich zu den anderen. Sie feierten die ganze Nacht durch und gingen gegen 3 Uhr alle zu Bett als Ginny schon vom Stuhl gekippt war und Mr Weasly sie hoch tragen musste.  
  
„Nun erzähl schon", sagte Ron zu Harry als beide in ihr Schlafzimmer gekommen waren, „was ist nun mit dir und Hermine?" Harry grinste nur und sagte ihm dann das sie nun beide zusammen wären. Ron konnte sich ein triumphierendes Lachen nicht verkeifen. Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste mitlachen und ein Glück breitete sich in ihm aus das er nicht beschreiben konnte.  
  
Aber Harry wusste das er jetzt das getan hatte was er sich seit beginn der Ferien versucht hat auszureden. *Es wird kein Geheimnis bleiben das Hermine und ich uns lieben und wenn Volemort das erfährt muss ich für sie kämpfen und sie beschützen. Wen n es nötig ist mit meinem eigenen Leben!*  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Da wären wir ein letztes mal. Die Story ist vorbei und Harry und Hermine haben endlich zueinander gefunden, ein Happy-End könnte man also sagen, aber wie wird es mit ihrer Liebe weitergehen wenn sie in Hogwarts sind? Wird Harry es schaffen Hermine wirklich vor Voldemort zu schützen(nur falls er sie angreifen würde)?  
  
All das und noch viel mehr erfahrt ihr in der Fortsetzung von „Die besten Ferien seines Lebens", „Die Macht der Liebe"!  
  
Oh nein hab ich jetzt etwa schon zu viel verraten ? ;) ;P Aber bevor ihr mich in Stücke schneidet sag ich das auf jeden fall der Nachfolger kommen wird (nur noch nicht wann)  
  
Jetzt möchte ich aber noch mal alle bitten mir einen letzten gefall zu tun. Schreibt Reviews ohne Ende ach und bevor ich's vergesse (nochmals besten Dank an nk31) das ich noch einen Beta-Leser oder Leserin brauche. Wer Lust schickt bitte ne E-mail an MadJay@gmx.net . Ich danke schon im Voraus.  
  
Viel Spaß noch und bis bald euer MadJAy ^^ 


End file.
